


A New Home ((Asahi X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Akiba's Beat (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: I came to this town for the heart of the people, but this isn't at all what I had been expecting.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	A New Home ((Asahi X Reader One Shot))

There's something to be said about the beauty of a town such as this. The life, laughter, memories from each person. Just walking down the streets could open your world into the hearts of the people. Being born and raised in a town like this would probably be a dream, but that couldn't be said for me.   
I was free, I could go anywhere, but I chose here. Why?  
I wanted to be a part of something safe, welcoming, a place you could be yourself and not worry about people laughing at you for it. That's the kind of town this was.  
But I was already lost, wandering the streets. I let out a sigh, slowing down and letting my rolling suitcase hit my leg before I pulled my map from my pocket. Though, what help could this be, when I didn't even know where I was at the begin with? From the looks around me through, I appeared to be on South Main Street. The sign from above was also helpful somewhat. "Right, where am I going?" I peered the map down, checking the names of each spot. "I'm here... So I have to go..." I ran my finger up the map, tapping the spot I needed to go. It didn't look very far, though I still felt lost somehow. Perhaps someone around me could help- And just then, as a stroke of good luck hit right into me at full speed. I lost my footing, falling back with a painful crash. After the hit to the ground, a heavy weight fell over my body, holding me down. With a painful grunt, I raised my head, feeling the map slipping out of my fingers. Who would be running down the streets at this speed, at this hour? I forgot about the map, looking down at the body on top of me. They let out a pained groan, slowly attempting to push themselves up.  
"Guess that didn't feel good for you either?" I attempted to joke, pulling away. My head still hurt a little but I was able to focus my sight, landing on the stranger. He rubbed his head, wincing. "Sorry, i'm late, I really have to go." He struggled to stand, then held his hand out. "I'm already late as it is. My friends are going to kill me this time." He gave a goofy smile that made me feel almost bubbly on the inside. Is this the heart of this town? "Im sorry too." I bowed my head quickly. "I hope you don't mind, would you please tell me the direction to the Subway station?" 

"Umm... Sure." He looked around, then pointed behind him. "It's just down this road here. Again, really sorry about that. I'll make it up to you sometime!" With a wave, he off off again without even speaking his name. "What a strange guy." I voiced my thoughts out loud with a smile. Not bad at all, but strange for sure. Maybe if we ever see eachother again, I'll strike up a chat for dinner. But I doubt we would. This town was so filled with people, he was pretty much just another face with the many. I grabbed my bag and followed down the path he pointed down until I reached a fork in the path. A tall sign pointed both directions, and lucky for me, the Subway was marked to the left. I'll be there in no time! My new home...

Just beyond the busy subway station was a smaller street towards a cluster of apartments. As I walked the streets, a girl approached from the corner of my eye, grin on her face. I decided to slow down, turning her way to see a maid, cat ears atop her head. "Good meawning, mistress!" The girl purred brightly.

I had to glance around to be sure and as I thought, she really was speaking to me. "Good morning. You're one of the maid's at the café right?" 

She nodded, giggling. "It's so nice to meawt you! You're new, aren't you?" Cocking her head, the maid looked at me quizzically and I replied with a nod. "Yeah. I think I'm in the right area." I tapped my chin in thought. "The apartments are right up here, right?" Giving the maid another look, she purred in delight. "Yuppers! You're in the right place! Come by any time, Kay? The maid café is always purrleased to welcome a mistress like you!"

I waved the kind maid goodbye, approaching the building to be thought my new apartments. I was in such a rush to move, I rent the place out online a couple weeks ago. This would be my first time seeing my new home. Sucking in a breath, I pushed open the doors to the building, and pulled a note out of my pocket. I had written down my number, and taped the key on the back as well, just in case. That had come in the mail, so I didn't want to lose it before I even got here. Without even looking around first, I hurried to my new home, excitement bubbling in my chest. 

"This is it." I rolled my bag to the room, looking around the small apartment. It wasn't much, but it was small and cozy. There was enough room to walk around without trouble, a bathroom, living room, kitchen. I unzipped my bag and pulled out a small sleeping bag. I would need to get a bed soon, but this would work for now. As I layed it down, I decided to complete my unpacking and returned to the city streets. It was still plenty light out, so I should look around a bit more. Almost as soon as I exit the building, I hit right into someone else. It wasn't enough to fall, but it took me by surprise easily enough. Their arms wrapped around me quickly and help me steady my feet before they let go, and I heard them laugh. "We should probably stop running into eachother like this. Won't a nice lunch do instead?"

I looked up the face of the familiar guy who had hit me not long ago. Did he follow me back or something? It was barely any time at all we last saw eachother! "Hey!" Was all I said, pointing towards him. "What's going on here? What are you doing here? What about your friends?"

He quickly took a step back, holding his hands up. "I'm just as surprised as you are." His eyes widened. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I live here." Crossing my arms, he suddenly smiled. "Live here? That's funny, I live here too. Guess we're neighbors. Oh, I'm Asahi, by the way. What about you?" Asahi rubbed the back of his neck, holding out his hand. That... Was a bit suspicious but he didn't seem like bad guy. I shook his hand, deciding to answer. "It's (y/n)."

When I pulled my hand back, the conversation grew to an awkward silent before he spoke again, reviving it from the grave of awkwardness. "Oh, I said I'd make it up to you about our first meeting. Well, I wasn't really going to do anything for the rest if the day, since my meetup finished pretty quickly, so how about we hang out?"

As he await my reply, I couldn't help but think about how video games do this one thing, and my brain asked me "Hang out with Asahi for a while?"

My mind hit yes, and I nodded, giving him a smile. "Sure. I guess it'll make up for the lack of map. What should we do?" I scanned the area for something interesting but I didn't know any of these places, besides the maid café of course. Asahi crossed his arms with a proud grin like he figured out the answer to life. "I know an amazing ramen place. We could-" then he stopped himself mid sentence, letting out a defeated sigh. "Uh, never mind. My friends made me spend way too much money the other day. Unless you're treating?" He offered a hopeful look, but I could only chuckle, shaking my head. "No way. You planned this hangout, plus I need to save up if I actually want to get a real bed. This is all on you." I didn't feel bad in the slightest for rejecting the idea but I did consider regret when offered the next best thing.

"Alright, my place then? It's probably not much but you know, it's nice I guess. I have WiFi and anime, if you wanna just binge something for a while."

What kind of hangout was that? I was expecting a nice meal, but I couldn't find a flaw or excuse in it besides 'i don't want too', so with a sigh, I forced a smile. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. The anime part wasn't what bothered me, but being alone with someone I just met in his house was a tad unnerving. It's like he doesn't even think about those sort of things. It made me curious to what kinds of friends he made. 

Being led back into the building, I was taken up to a different room where Asahi threw open the door and entered, looking back once to make sure I was still following. Just like mine, it was a simple build, and actually had a bed. He took a seat on the couch and await my entrance. Well, no turning back now. I shut the door behind me and swept to the living room, pausing for a moment when I suddenly saw his shirt. I didn't see before because he wore a jacket, plus I wasn't really paying attention at the time, but I couldn't help a small laugh. "Does your shirt say 'neet'? I love that." With a real compliment, I sat beside him. Asahi grinned, picking up a console controller. "Thanks. I thought it was true to my inner self." He dramatically gestured to himself. "The neet King of this tiny kingdom!" 

"All hail king neet." I joined in whatever was happening, bowing my head. Asahi laughed, waving a hand. "Rise, citizen. Im a shitty king." He suddenly stood up. "Right, I'll get some snacks. Go ahead and pick whatever you want to watch." With that, he handed me the controller and made his way to the kitchen. I took no time in opening a streaming app and beginning to scroll through the options. With so many choices, it was impossible to choose. I barely even got to looking before Asahi returned, offering a pudding and Gatorade. All I had to do was give him a confused look for Asahi to sigh. "Yeah, sorry. I need to go shopping. I don't really get out much."

Without another complaint, we traded the snacks for the controller and he continued the browse, clicking on a show I had never heard of before and leaned back into the couch. "Check this one out. I think you'll like it." 

I nodded, following his actions and made myself comfortable. Before I knew it, we were on episode four. Asahi paused before the next episode began and stretched his arms. "What a cliffhanger. I'm actually kinda rooting for the villain here."

"I couldn't agree more! The main hero is being such a bully." With an annoyed huff, I crossed my arms. Asahi suddenly chuckled smugly. "I knew you'd like it. Everything loves a classic like this one."

Was he.... teasing me? I avert my eyes, looking the ground. "It's not bad.... I guess."

"I guess." He mimicked, hitting play. As much as I hated the tease, I was really enjoying the show. The time seemed to fly by, and I began to get drowsy. I felt myself nodding off, over and over, until I was no longer able to keep my eyes open and rest my head against him as a pillow. "(Y-Y/n)!?" Asahi spoke, but I was already falling asleep.

When I awoke, I found myself laying down, no longer in the sitting position I was before. Was I moved somewhere? I was still a little tired and tempted to fall back asleep but I couldn't do that now. It was rude of me to even sleep in the first place. I opened my eyes, feeling the warmth of a blanket around me. For just a moment, I embraced the pillow under me, wiggling deeper into the bed. I wasn't sure how long it would be before I got one of my own, so there was nothing wrong with me enjoying it for a couple seconds longer, right? A lingering worry itched in the back of my mind about Asahi but he seemed like such a nice guy, I've been avoiding getting mad as best I could. Right before I was about to get up, the door flew open, hitting against the wall and footsteps rushed in. "Wake up, wake up!" A child called out, stomping in, I think. The voice sounded like it didn't belong the the intruder. I shut my eyes, pretending I was asleep. I wasn't going to get involved with any of this. And just to make sure, I pulled the blanket over my head so I wasn't seen. "Be quiet, you guys." Asahi hushed from the couch, sounding like he just woke up as well. 

"Huh?" A different voice wondered, belonging to a girl. "Hey, you have a guest." 

Darn it.

"Yeah. And she's sleeping, so keep it down, will you?"

"She? You have a girl sleeping here!?" The first cried out. "This raises so many questions! Are you actually a huge playboy? I knew it! Wait till Saki heads about this."

"It's not like that at all!" Asahi returned the argument quickly. "She just fell asleep while we were watching a show so I moved her to the bed. Hey... What are you guys doing here anyway? We aren't supposed to meet up for another two hours."

"Thats right." The girl muttered. "Pinkun, why did we come early anyway?"

"Because, my dear Mippity, knowing Asahi, he'd show up late, even when we meet at night."

I tried to tune out the conversation but with it drawing out, I decided to make myself known and let out a sleepy groan, rolling over and accidentally pulling the blanket off my face in the process, but I was pretending to sleep, so I couldn't move it back now that the attention was on me.

"We'll meet you outside in a couple minutes. So hurry it up." Pinkun huffed. The door clicked shut and Asahi let out a sigh. "How annoying. I was having a nice dream too." 

Asahi must have moved me here when I fell asleep then passed out on the couch himself. I wasn't able to see his friends, but I could hear them, and they sure sounded... Interesting. I heard footsteps approach the bed, then silence as a pair of eyes watched me. "Darn, I can't just leave you here." He muttered. "Would you be mad if I woke you up... No, man, I'm at a loss here."

I wanted to smile so bad, knowing he hasn't realized I was already awake but held it back, keeping my pose frozen. This was only game to me, of course. 

Suddenly I felt something strange. That strange being a pair of lips against mine. It was so soft, it barely felt like it as even there. I liked it though, and unable to keep myself faking anymore, I reached out and rest my arms around Asahi's shoulders, taking him my surprise and he quickly pulled back, face thoroughly red. "Y-You're awake? Im sorry, I shouldn't have done that! Man, what was I thinking? That was so rude of me." He dropped his head to the ground. I could agree, I wish he wouldn't have done that, which makes me wonder if he did it while I was actually asleep, but I didn't find it all that bad. "It's okay." I reassured, lowering my arms. "It scared me, but it made me think of something." I started, getting him to grow a curious look. I continued with a smile. "I was just thinking that I like you. Actually like you. You've been nice to me this whole time, after all, and made me laugh, even introduced me to a new show I love already. S-So..." I trailed off quietly. "Yeah... I'm just being stupid, I know. I didn't mind that at all though. You just needed to ask."

Asahi 's eyes went wide, he bit his lower lip, avoiding eye contact. "Don't joke like that, (y/n). Who c-could love a neet like me?" His voice was so quiet, it was difficult to hear. I fell quiet, my favorite probably as red as his. Why was he being so stubborn? This was just as embarrassing to me, damn it! Just say yes so this awkwardness would end!

With a heavy sigh, I reached out, placing my hand atop his, fluffy dark blue hair. "You're being ridiculous. What happened to the king?" I gave him a smile. A stranger to a crush in a mere day, what kind of magic did Asahi have to change a heart that fast? "This is your kingdom, isn't it? You're letting me do all the confessing here, even though you kissed me." With a gentle laugh, I leaned close, placing my lips against his. For a moment, he was completely still as a statue before he returned it. I let him take over, then when we pulled apart, a grin spread over his face. "That's right. My kingdom! But if you're telling the truth, I wouldn't mind a queen."

With a grin, I crossed my arms. "Maybe. You have friends to get to though. Don't worry about me. I won't steal anything." With a wave, Asahi stood, running a hand against his cheek like it was possible it wipe away a blush. "Yeah... I-I guess." With that, he slipped to the front door, nearly slamming it behind him with how fast he ran. Once he was gone, I sighed, falling back into the bed. What just happened?


End file.
